


Honey Lips and the Taste of Whiskey

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Breakup, Happy Ending, Impulsive Act, M/M, Pining, Proposal rejection, Rimming, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Cisco goes to Harry for comfort after his plan to save his relationship fails out of the starting gate. Harry tries to keep his feelings bottled, so he doesn't try something he might regret. His plan fails too, but it has a more favorable result.





	Honey Lips and the Taste of Whiskey

* * *

_Black hearted angels sunk me…_

* * *

 

Harry walks down the hall, carrying his intelligence booster. There’s footsteps and a tap on his shoulder. He freezes. He hadn’t expected anyone to follow.

“Can I talk to you about something? Caitlin went home and I… I don’t think I can sleep on this yet.”

Harry glances ruefully at the cap. His plans to juice his brain will have to wait. He can’t deny Cisco. He realizes suddenly he’s become soft around him. No one else, just Cisco.

“Alright.”

Cisco smiles, and it’s a bit strained. They slip into his workshop. Cisco hops on the desk. He shoves a lollipop between his lips and swings a leg.

“Breacher had to retire. His powers are failing due to his age.”

Cisco stops. He appears to weigh his next words. Harry waits.

“He wants me to take his place at the collection agency.”

Harry nearly shouts at Cisco, _stay here. Stay with me._ It’s ridiculous. Harry has no claim. Cisco can go where he wants, do what he wants. Harry probably couldn’t hold him here, if he tried, if he begged.

“Are you considering it?” Harry could swear an ulcer forms in his stomach, the moment the words have tripped off his tongue. If they had a taste, it would be vile.

“Kinda? I’m going to check it out at least,” Cisco says. “I’m not exactly sure how I feel about what they do. She tried to capture HR, take him to die, and he wasn’t hurting anyone.”

“At least looking into it might help you get off the fence,” Harry supplies.

Cisco stares at his lollipop. “Yeah.”

Cisco chews his lip. “What if… I don’t want the job. What happens to me and Cindy?”

Harry feels bad. His jealousy curdles his affection for Cisco. He’s Cisco’s friend, and he should – and honestly wants – to be happy for him. But he just can’t muster the strength. Tears bite at his eyes.

“You’re both smart, determined people. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

Harry turns away a little. He tried to hide how he is close to losing control. He’s done for if Cisco sees. Cisco can’t know he’s so far gone on him, ever. It would be his destruction.

“You OK, buddy?”

Cisco jumps down. He places a hand on his shoulder. Harry would usually sing inside at the contact. He’s too agitated for it to register.

“Just tired.”

“Well, get some sleep. You better be rested when I get back!”

Harry blinks. “You’re leaving now?”

“Nah. I’m gonna breach to Earth nineteen first thing in the morning - rather, close to noon for me.”

“Good… luck?”

Cisco smiles. Harry is unable to return it. “Goodnight, Harry.”

He’s left alone in the workshop. He stares at the wall for a good twenty minutes. His mind is blank. He heads to his room.

Harry uncovers the bottle in a box under his bed. He aches in places he thought had died long ago. It seems fitting the person he’d fall in love with would be impossible to have. He deserves nothing else.

He pours a glass. Not even half full though. He hasn’t drank much alcohol since Jesse was a minor. Becoming her sole caretaker reordered his priorities. During the problems with Zoom, Savitar, and his fights with his daughter, alcohol coated his anger in a thickness that would allow him to fall asleep.

He prefers retaining his inhibitions and wits, mainly for the sake of the team, and Jesse has made him hear it about his health. Taking in consideration his feelings for Cisco, he avoids the risk of blurting something out.

But none of them are here. Their final boss battle with DeVoe is on the horizon. He doesn’t see the harm of indulging.

He downs the glass and pours some more. He flips on the DVR. It’s going to be a long night of lonely wallowing.

* * *

_With kisses on my mouth._

* * *

 

When he wakes up, his head is throbbing. His phone is in his hand. A wave of panic carries him past his headache. He finds fifteen failed outgoing calls. It means he had probably left a hoard of messages. Cisco has no doubt heard them by now.

His stomach flutters with guilt and embarrassment. He checks his texts. Luckily, there’s only one lengthy draft. He deletes it immediately without reading.

There’s a message in his voicemail. He grabs a glass of water and swallows it in a few gulps past the lump in his throat.

“Harry… um, don’t call me back. Wow it’s been a crazy day. I wanna to talk. In person. See ya.”

Harry drops his head into his hands. He groans. He looks at the bedside clock, which reads three in the afternoon. Perfect. He slept through the damn day. He wouldn’t recommend it to a friend. Considering he would have spent the day pining over Cisco, it’s probably not time he’s going to miss. The downside is that his brain is a giant fog.

He’s tempted to send Cisco a message begging him to pretend those calls didn’t happen. Through the haze, he vaguely recollects some of what he said. He never wants to drink again. He shouldn’t be stressing his liver at his age. He tentatively texts Cisco to meet him at Jitters.

He’s confused to find Cisco in pajamas and flip-flops. His hair is a curly nest, appearing as though he quickly ran a comb through to get the worst tangles. Apparently this place doesn’t have a strict dress code. He mentally applauds him. Harry wouldn’t have the guts to go in public in such a state. His pajama-clad fresh out of bed state is reserved for a significant other – and Cisco.

As soon as he reaches the table, he demands, “I presume this is about my voicemails?”

“Uh, my phone kind of got destroyed. There were these vampires and - nevermind that. What voicemails?”

“I left you messages.”

Cisco scratches his chin. “Sorry. Didn’t get to them. Was it important?”

“No.” Harry waves a hand dismissively.

“OK. If you’re wondering about my appearance Cindy accompanied me back here and we… y’know. I rushed over here because my head’s a mess.”

Harry doesn’t understand why he didn’t contact Caitlin or Barry over him. Even Joe is a better choice. He doesn’t have to ask what’s bothering Cisco. It’s written in the tense lines of his body and face.

“How was the job shadow?”

Cisco’s expression shifts to sourness.

“In theory, multiverse bounty hunter sounds awesome,” Cisco admits. “But I couldn’t do it in good conscience, unless I buried my morals in the ground.”

“Unfortunate.”

Harry’s ashamed he’s kind of glad. He can’t stand having less of Cisco in his life. Even if part of him wants to return to Earth two and never look back because of his hopeless yearning.

“Cindy… since HR she’s lenient with those who are technically innocent. Just her and a few others. Real criminal or not, I couldn’t bring anyone to their execution. It’s so extreme.”

“If you took Breacher’s place, couldn’t you change that?”

Harry regrets speaking. He wants to grab the words and stuff them back into his mouth.

“I considered that. Cindy said it would likely result in strikes and protests, at worst I’d be assassinated.”

Cisco rests his bare foot on Harry’s ankle. It’s grounding, but also extremely distracting. It takes Harry a moment to process Cisco’s answer.

Harry is appalled. He hadn’t known they were really so backwards and horrible. He stares hard into his coffee cup. There’s an underlying sadness in Cisco’s tone. He had hoped to get closer to Cynthia.

Cisco shakes his head. “People there really fear world jumpers -”

“Beyond reason. Their fear has obviously morphed into blind hate and paranoia. I would go as far as to compare it to discrimination,” Harry growls.

“I agree. Cindy suggested some compromises but that’s not the type of person I want to become.”

Harry nods. “I can understand sacrificing some parts of yourself for a greater good, but I can’t see anything good about that.”

“Maybe two decades ago it made sense. Now it does more harm than protect anyone,” Cisco murmured. He takes a couple gulps of coffee.

“So what are you doing about the distance problem?”

“Well I can’t leave permanently.” Cisco sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “People and things I love are here. Splitting my time would be too taxing, unless team flash gets like, a backup me.”

“The only option is giving Cindy more incentive to spend less time working,” Harry says.

“I have… part of a plan.”

“More than twelve percent I hope.”

Cisco laughs lightly. “At least seventy-five, just need to work out some gritty details.”

“You deserve to be happy,” Harry manages.

“Thanks.”

Leaving the shop, they part ways. A piece of him feels like it’s been removed.

* * *

_There’s poison in this water…_

* * *

 

Cisco bursts into the workroom. “Can you keep a secret?”

Harry doesn’t manage to disguise his startlement. The computer chair bangs against the wall, as he roughly pushed it in his surprise. He barely keeps the cap from tumbling to the floor.

“Don’t do that.”

Cisco merely gives him a _‘how do you like it’_ smirk. Then he wrings his hands, biting on the inside of his cheek.

“I want to show you this surprise I have for - here -”

Cisco opens the box. Harry blinks thrice, speechless for a moment. His stomach drops hard. All of his hopes and dreams, however remote they might’ve been, shrivel and die at his feet. He gives Cisco a smile. He hopes it doesn’t look as strained as he feels.

A part of him wants to tell him that marriage won’t solve their problems. They’ll simply be buried for a while. Under the excitement. Years later, they would be reborn in new forms, to terrorize their little domestic life.

Then again, probably not domestic. Therein lies the problem. Harry doesn’t personally know Cynthia nearly as well as Cisco. Yet he doubts she’s marrying kind. As a man who was reluctant to enter marriage himself, he can spot commitment issues a mile away.

Some people aren’t cut out for marriage. Or they simply aren’t interested in an outdated construct. There is a chance, that Cisco will be the person to Cynthia, that Harry’s late wife was for him.

For Cisco’s sake he hopes so. If Cynthia breaks his heart, he will take issue with that. Especially because he’s in love with Cisco and would wear a ring again for him in a heartbeat.

“I’m flattered Cisco. But I don’t think Cynthia would approve,” Harry says dryly, not glancing away from the gorgeous ring. Cisco spared no expense.

Cisco rolls his eyes. “Do you think Cindy will like it?”

“You know her better than I.”

“Yeah but.. does it seem good… not cheap or anything?”

Harry sets the box aside. He grasps Cisco’s hand in both his own. “If she loves you it doesn’t matter if it’s a mood ring or something you found on the side of the road.”

His lips twitch. A laugh slips out. Harry reluctantly lets his hands fall away as Cisco grabs the box. “You’re actually not that much of an ass, as you pretend to be.”

Harry hums noncommittally. Cisco shoots him a grin. Harry wishes it’s actually targeted at him. Cisco practically skips out of the workroom.

* * *

_The words are falling out._

* * *

 

Sometime later, Harry tiredly crawls back to the workroom. He left STAR for a Big Belly run. He expects Cisco to be gone with no trace, frolicking somewhere with Cynthia.

Instead, he’s in the workroom. His shoulders are shaking. His face is hidden by his hair. Harry can discern he’s quietly weeping. A wretched noise escapes him that makes Harry’s stomach clench. The ring box is open, ring still inside, at the end of the table.

He doesn’t know why he’s surprised.

Or, he does. Cisco is an amazing person. Cynthia is a fool, as is everyone else who has let him go.

Harry tentatively wraps his arm around Cisco’s shoulders. He freezes. Harry worries he made misstep. Then, Cisco relaxes into his touch.

“Harry…” Cisco gasps and a hiccup follows. Anger fills Harry, but he knows Cynthia would destroy him before he lifted a finger. There’s nothing he can do. Even though it’s plain as day, Cisco continues, “She said no. The rest of my plan is a bust…”

Harry hates himself immediately for asking, “Why?”

He has to know her reasoning. He can’t comprehend it.

“She said. Um. Doesn’t see the point. She doesn’t want to have a whole ceremony, picket fence, blah blah, that it’s a farce.”

Cisco adds, “I think there’s more to it, but she refused to elaborate. I can respect that, I guess, but she made me feel bad about it, like I was the bad guy for even asking. I told her I could wait - she didn’t want that hanging over her though, decided it was better if - if we-e just bro-oke u-up.”

Cisco’s sobbing starts anew. Harry holds him close, rubs his back. It hurts a little to be so close, yet so far. That doesn’t even compare to the pain Cisco’s experiencing. Harry pushes his feelings down. He has to be Cisco’s friend right now. It’s not worth less than romantic intentions.

Harry would bet that Cisco was over the top as well. His proposal would’ve been for the ages. How could Cynthia, whatever her hangups, turn him down? It’s entirely beyond Harry’s ability fathom.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Cisco laments.

“Nothing,” Harry growls, “is wrong with you. I don’t know what was going on in her mind, but you would make a great husband.”

Cisco sniffles and looks up. With his arms wrapped around his chest, wide-eyed and shaky, he’s somewhat cute in a sad way. He’s a heartbroken puppy who Harry wants to wrap in a blanket and warm water bottle.

“I want to believe that…”

“Work at it. Someday you will. Someday you’ll find someone who can see clearly every brilliant part of you, who will cherish every breath you take.”

Cisco looks shocked for a moment, then he goes blank. “Maybe. I’ll try.”

“You will.”

“I will,” Cisco parrots shakily. Louder, he commands as if unleashing a magic spell, “I will.”

* * *

_The air is getting so thin,_  
_Go down, go down, go down._

* * *

 

Whenever they cross paths, Cisco is absolutely miserable. It’s put Harry in a worse mood than ever. He despises being helpless to fix a problem. Cisco will be in his workroom sometimes, he’ll stop in the middle of a project and stare at the wall. He always looks lost. He fumbles on the comms and often ends up passing the torch temporarily to someone else.

He’s a shadow of his former self. He must have really loved Cynthia, thought she was the one or something. It burns Harry on the inside, both with jealousy and rage that she ended their relationship. He almost expects her to come back, mind changed.

She wouldn’t deserve it, however that Cisco would crawl back to her and leap for joy. Not entirely flawless, Cisco needs to learn to disappoint people by having self-respect. Barry included. Barry shoots Cisco looks of sympathy, yet he doesn’t stop pushing him.

In the allotted amount of time where it would be appropriate, she doesn’t return. It seems whatever hope Cisco has left, dies after a few weeks. He spends his free time working or staring at the useless ring.

“You should pawn it. Actually there’s this Wells on Earth eighteen who can -”

“No. It’s all I - It’s stupid, but I can’t OK!” Cisco storms off. Harry flops in a chair and sighs.

Harry finds him in the workshop in early morning. He has brought Cisco’s favorite ice cream and bribes him to take a break. They marathon movies.

At some point, Cisco snuggles close. He goes quiet after half an hour more. Harry discovers he fell asleep, curls drooping across his face. His softness makes Harry itch.

He settles him into the extra bed in his room.

“Hey,” Cisco mutters. Harry freezes.

“Thanks,” Cisco mutters and rolls over.

Harry sleeps for a few hours. He wakes to see Cisco still dozing, spread eagle and snoring. He smiles fondly and kisses him lightly on the forehead. He checks over his shoulder to make sure no one saw.

He tugs the thinking cap on (he’ll never admit he likes Cisco’s name for it better) while he takes a shower. A solution eludes his grasp. Cisco will have to endure the path of heartbreak for however long he needs.

He realizes he forgot to bring clothes with him and creeps to his room. He swears there’s a flash of Cisco going by into the bathroom. He hopes Cisco didn’t see him leaving with the cap on. He’d never live down this blatant display of his obsession – both with Cisco and the intelligence booster.

Harry considers the dark matter again. He glances at Cisco, who is fiddling with his vibe goggles. He could sneak away right now. But he made a promise. The last thing Cisco needs is that betrayal. He’s so smart, Harry’s not certain how obvious it would be, if he could evade Cisco’s radar. He’s already been looking at him sideways because of Harry barely taking it off.

Just once won’t hurt. He creates the sonic scepter. Somehow, things take a nosedive when he accuses Cisco of hiding his device. It _wasn’t_ him. How could he be so stupid? Now, he’s ruined any chance of earning Cisco’s affections. For the following days, he can barely look at the device, much less use it. Cisco tiptoes around him, and Harry doesn’t blame him.

Within a week, chaos is unleashed. But finally, finally DeVoe is killed, courtesy of Ralph and the sonic scepter, though Harry remains fuzzy on the details. But it’s finally over, and he doesn’t have to strain himself trying to outhink him, putting his brain and friendships at risk.

After DeVoe is gone, Marlize discovers he had been controlling her. She helps the team gather evidence that he left his body and killed several people. Ralph is uncovered as fake DeVoe, and though there are disapproving reactions, they manage to wriggle their way out of consequences for that little deception.

Harry puts the intelligence booster under lock, just in case. He quits cold turkey. He bears the side effect of waking up in cold sweats, having to physically prevent himself from opening the lock. He ignores Cisco’s concerned looks about his tiredness.

Between one week and the next, they find out someone is aiming to abduct Fallout. Cisco and Barry grab Citizen Cold for backup. When it blows over, he invites them to his wedding with Ray.  During the reception, Snart has caught him admiring Cisco.

“Wears that suit well, doesn’t he?”

“Are you not you a married man now?”

Snart strokes his ring and smiles fondly. What Harry wouldn’t give to see Cisco with that expression after their wedding.

“Ray is my world and more, marriage is simply an extension of that. Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a work of art.”

Though handsome as ever, Cisco has been downcast and listless during the ceremony and celebration. He’s tucked away from the crowd, scowling at his drink.

“Go talk him,” Snart advises. “He looks like hell.”

“What exactly am I supposed to do about that?”

“You could start with a compliment, it’ll flow from there.”

“Like what, his ass is fine?”

Snart nudges him over.

Cisco stares at him, waiting for whatever Harry is planning. Snart touches their shoulders and breaks the tension in the worst way possible.

“Word on the street is I should be listening for some bells soon. When are you crazy kids tying the knot?”

“What?” Cisco stutters softly and giggles, “No, it’s not - we’re not.”

Harry glares at Snart and at the same time says, “I’m older than you.”

“Lighten up, I tease!”

Cisco scratches his ear and watches the crowd. Harry fails to catch his eye again. He clears his throat, glances at Snart, who throws him a wink. Harry wraps his hand briefly around Cisco’s elbow.

“Your hair… looks nice.”

“Okay… um, thanks?”

Cisco blushes and rubs the back of his neck. He’s grinning at Harry, like he’s shared his innermost secret. Far from it. “You come all the way over here to tell me my styling game is on point?”

“Not exact - I - well - wanted to see how you’re -”

No, that sounds stupid. Cisco is clearly melancholic. He doesn’t have to bring his break-up into the open. At a wedding reception no less? What a dick move that would be. Cisco raises his eyebrows at Harry’s silence. Harry hopes Cisco can’t see the internal battle all over his face.

Snart rolls his eyes. “Harry was just telling me those pants fit your ass like a glove. I’m inclined to agree.”

Cisco’s mouth open and closes. He stares at Harry again, as though seeing him for the first time.

“He’s. He’s exaggerating. I wasn’t - I happened to notice -”

Harry shuts his mouth before he digs himself a hole. Snart pats him on the shoulder, shakes his head, and walks away.

Harry licks his lips and gathers his courage. “Do you want to dance, Ramon?”

“I didn’t plan on it,” Cisco replies in monotone. “Not in the mood y'know.”

Harry regrets asking and hides his disappointment. He changes the subject.

“Look Cisco, I’ve been meaning to apologize for my outburst – Joe, Joe was right. I was addicted, and I never want to touch it again after what it made me -” He breaks off and points at himself. “No, what _I did_ to you. I’m sorry.”

Cisco blinks slowly. “Oh. OK. Apology accepted.”

“Also I used dark matter.”

Cisco chokes on his drink. “You know what, I’m not even surprised.”

Harry steals his drink and takes the rest in one gulp. “It was dumb. I put myself and everyone else in additional danger.”

Cisco gets another drink from a passing waiter and holds it up in a toast. “You’re the smartest idiot I’ve ever known.”

“Might want to look in a mirror.”

Cisco bumps Harry’s shoulder with his. “At least I didn’t let you turn the metas into chickens.”

“A few more hours without sleep, and I could’ve convinced you.”

They’re laughing together as they speculate what animals would suit the rest of the team. Whether through hurtful actions or revealing his feelings, Harry doesn’t intend to ruin this.

* * *

_The honey whiskey’s kickin’,_  
_Go down, go down, go down._

* * *

 

The following days, Cisco returns to his usual antics and easy smiles. Harry is on edge, expecting someone new to walk into his life.

It turns into three weeks. Melting Point gives Barry’s powers to Harry temporarily, so that Iris and Barry can go honeymoon peacefully. Matthew has expressed he has no interest in heroics, but he gives his number in case they need his help.

DeVoe leaves a vacuum that none yet bother to fill. It’s quieter, as Ralph leaves to find himself. The other surviving bus metas don’t stick around either, with Null in jail and Folded Man casually tucking himself away in the woods as usual.

The summer passes with little incident. Harry barely notices, caught up in his useless pining. Cisco has a tendency to appear around him shirtless on humid days, hair in a messy bun. Harry almost makes a move a few times. The self-denial aches, but Harry wants him to find someone he can truly trust, someone worthwhile.

Cisco remains single. Harry observes baristas, cops, random people on the street look at him, flirt with him. He gets numbers but never calls. Harry wants be worried he’s given up. He’s only relieved to get Cisco to himself. More or less.

It’s been almost four months when Cisco asks him, “So, how’s the single life treating you?”

Harry glances at him blandly. He shrugs. “You?”

“It’s alright. I was thinking of changing my status.”

“You’ve met someone?”

“Kind of. I’m working on it,” Cisco says with a grin.

Harry hates himself. Why didn’t he take his chance?

He knows why. Even single, even if he was lonely, Harry knows Cisco wouldn’t want that with him.

“Good for you,” Harry spits.

Cisco blinks and takes a step back. “Um. I was wondering, if you’re interested - we could go - there’s this new -”

Harry lets his project slip from his fingers. It crashes to the table and falls apart.

“I don’t care.”

Harry doesn’t want to double date with the woman’s sister, a group outing, or whatever Cisco has in store. He wants Cisco to be happy. But it would be too painful to watch it unfold before his eyes.

“You won’t even consider going? You don’t want to be in a relationship with -”

“Leave me alone.”

Cisco stands there for a moment. He sways as though he’s been smacked upside the head.

“Fine. I don’t know how I could be so stupid.”

Cisco turns on his heel and leaves. Harry is hit with guilt and regret. He buries his useless feelings until he just feels empty.

Cisco doesn’t show up for work the next day. Harry goes to his apartment, letting himself in with the key he was entrusted. He squints through the darkness. He turns on the side table lamp.

Cisco is asleep on the couch, blanket barely clinging to him. He’s ridiculously handsome in his comfortable though form-fitting pajamas and days-old scruff on his face. Harry allows himself a quick stroke of the bristles with his index finger.

Cisco is on his stomach, ass sticking up slightly. Harry honestly tries to avoid ogling. His arms are curled under him, wild strands of hair stuck to his lips. It’s unfortunate the conditions that lead to Harry witnessing this vulnerable, adorable sight.

Cisco wakes and rolls over, back arching as he stretches. He narrows his eyes at Harry. “What’re you doin’ here Dr. Wells? Leave me alone to die. My heart’s already crushed.”

Harry clenches his fist. “I am not that pretentious pretender, Ramon. This has gone on long enough. Consider this an intervention.”

“All my dreams pass before my eyes. All they are is dust in the wind.”

Harry yanks him into a sitting position. “Dramatics, Ramon, are unbecoming of you -”

“You’re one to talk. I’m pretty sure you cornered the market on being theatrical.”

Well, he’s not completely gone to the wind if he can still bicker. His breath stinks to high heaven.

“Did you eat anything yesterday?”

“Does whiskey, a jar of pickles including the juice, and two ice cream sandwiches count?”

That explains the foul odor. And his utter lack of energy and coherence.

“I wouldn’t agree that’s sufficient nourishment, no.”

Cisco yawns, his jaw snapping. “Whatever man, you’re cramping my style.”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“The love of my life hates me, I think.”

He almost tips over, probably on purpose. Harry holds him steady. There are vague tear tracks on his cheeks. “She doesn’t deserve your tears or your time. The best revenge would be living your life, not wasting away in this -”

“Don’t want revenge. I just wanna be loved, Harry.”

Harry shakes his head and plants his hands on his hips. He’s unsettled with that revelation. He has no idea what response he’s expected to give. “Fuck am I supposed to do with that, Cisco.”

“What?”

“Did I - I didn’t intend to say that out loud.”

“OK.” Cisco’s eyes slide closed.

Harry drags him to the kitchen. He never opens his eyes. But he stays seated in the chair at least. Harry wouldn’t have been surprised if he let himself fall to the floor.

Harry brews coffee, passing a cup to Cisco. He orders a pizza, along with salad and chocolate desserts. If they can’t finish it, Cisco will have something until he gets groceries. The contents of his fridge and cabinets are abysmal.

“You are loved. Maybe they don’t always show it well but, Caitlin, Barry, Iris, Joe, they all care about you, and you’re important.”

“They just need me for toys and breaches,” Cisco mutters. “Sometimes I can’t even do that right.”

Harry has trouble finding an argument against that. He makes a mental note to throttle them all one by one until they treat Cisco with the appropriate respect. He quickly stomps on that urge. He can’t force people to think differently, and anyway, Cisco is hungover and upset. He’s exaggerating. Harry hopes that’s the case.

He can’t stop there. “I love you.”

Uttering it aloud, takes all the breath out of him. He has to stop and lean on the counter for a moment. He waits through a tense silence. Tense on his end, anyway.

Harry turns to see him gulping down his coffee. His eyes are somewhat brighter. He’s handsome somewhat unshaven. Not that he isn’t always handsome but it’s like – there’s something extra he can’t quite –

“Thanks for that, and the reminder, I know they care about me… I’m rolling in self-pity over here.”

Cisco heaves a deep sigh. “Love ya too, buddy. But I was talking along the lines of romantic affection.”

And that hits Harry in the gut like a bowling ball. He takes his out and doesn’t correct him.

They putter around for the remainder of the day. Cisco manages to rope him into a drinking game in the evening. Cisco’s first few ideas he writes down seem fairly tame. He pulls out a bottle, and Harry spies the familiar label.

“That’s my whiskey,” Harry complains.

“Yes and it’s terrible.”

It spirals when Cisco decides they drink whenever Rose and Jack say each other’s names in Earth nineteen’s Murder on the Titanic. Cisco figures out the plot halfway through. He tries to take another drink. His hand shakes. He puts the glass down and groans.

He collapses on Harry’s lap. Harry fails to hide his arousal. Cisco gazes at him with a smirk.

Jack says, “Don’t let go.”

Rose tightens her grip on the gun and sends a bullet through her ex-fiancé’s head.

“That’s my Rose,” he cries.

The pair on screen kiss, shivering in the cold night air. Then the ship rams into the iceberg. Harry drinks another shot. Cisco rewards him by shoving his tongue in Harry’s mouth. Everything becomes hazy.

* * *

_I think I better go…_

* * *

 

Harry wakes up with a sharp sting of icey panic in his chest. He almost jolts upward, but the arm around his waist stops him.

There’s a ring on the hand. He examines his own hand, experiencing a sinking feeling. The ring on his is painfully familiar. An engagement ring adapted into a wedding ring, as the other seems to not match but complement it. Harry distantly realizes Cisco must have made the original himself.

Did he make the second one? Or happen to find a good alternative?

He winces over at Cisco’s peaceful sleeping form. He’s decidedly swearing off alcohol heavier than an occasional glass of wine, given its tendency to make him completely lose his sense. He contemplated beating a quick exit before Cisco wakes. But he couldn’t do that to Cisco. He might not remember, Harry should stick around to provide answers. He knows if he left, he would never have courage to reveal the truth.

They’re husbands. He doesn’t know how they accomplished the task. The laws must be looser here than Earth two. Apparently here they can obtain a license, then wed, with no one questioning their drunkenness.

He’d be happy about the development under the right circumstances.

This is bad. He searches his aching brain. He remembers drinking with Cisco, laughing and bickering into the night. Then Harry confessed.

“I’d be the luckiest man alive if you wanted to marry me,” Harry had slurred.

Cisco had grinned so wide, Harry was worried he’d split his face in half. He told Cisco not to injure his beautiful face. Cisco was bemused by the meaning but tickled by the compliment. He had breached them to Vegas.

The vows, Harry knows, were spectacular and soppy, even though he can’t recall the exact words. After the wedding, they had stumbled around the casino, drunk as all hell and kissing like mad men every few seconds.

It was brilliant, except for the fact Harry was sure he couldn’t consider any of that real. It was possible Cisco had latent feelings that alcohol caused to bubble to the surface. Regardless, he wouldn’t want to enter a new relationship already, and certainly not have a short wedding overnight.

Harry vaguely remembers Cisco opening another breach. He doesn’t know if they even stayed on Earth one. They rented a room. Somewhere.

Cisco flopped on the bed fully clothed and grumbled, “Who needs a big old special wedding and reception anyway, look at what happened to Iris and Barry when they tried. Why bother? Love is fake and soulmates are fake.”

Harry’s heart hurts at the memory. He loves Cisco so much. He wishes he could just suck all the heartache out of Cisco like a leech.

There had been more sloppy making out. Cisco had quoted lines of Princess Bride at him, for no particular reason. Harry is desperately thankful nothing untoward happened. He definitely doubted Cisco was in the right mind to give actual consent. He had fallen asleep in Harry’s arms, soft and angelic despite his intoxication.

Harry seeks to fight his hangover. He cleans himself up and manages to ingest an order of breakfast and two and half cups of coffee. More memories trickle in. After getting the license, Cisco had breached them to Earth two on Harry’s request. He re-examines Cisco’s ring, now sober and awake he recognizes what it must be.

It’s his original wedding ring. Its partner was buried with his late wife. He located the metahuman Lena, conveniently a member of Jesse’s team, who could warp and control metal. He’s almost certain Cisco gave her a list of codenames to use instead of Metalworker.

She refitted both the rings. In Harry’s drunken haze, it had been a symbolic gesture, since Cisco had altered and reused his for Harry to wear. Now in his sober mind, he’d rather give Cisco a totally new ring.

He lounges for a moment, staring at his folded hands. Occasionally he glances at Cisco, as his breath hitches and brow knits. He whimpers, and Harry nearly breaks to comfort him. But Cisco is asleep and can’t agree to physical contact, no matter his eagerness last night.

Cisco cries out and fists the sheet in one hand. Harry gives into temptation. He cradles Cisco close. He combs his hair with his fingers and mumbles, trying to calm him. “I’m here Cisco. You’re not alone. You’re safe.”

* * *

_Before I try something I might regret._

* * *

 

He finally caves and gently shakes Cisco awake. Once he seems lucid, Harry simply shows him his ring, then holds up Cisco’s wrist to see the other. Cisco rolls off the bed in shock, and Harry fights the urge to laugh. He opens his mouth, but Cisco races into the bathroom.

Harry follows him. He holds his hair back as Cisco spills the meager contents of his stomach. He washes out his mouth. Harry presses a damp cloth to his forehead.

“What do you remember?” Harry can’t wait longer to verify. Cisco chews his lip in thought.

“I’m not exactly a lightweight but - I gave up on the idea of trying to drink you under the table,” Cisco replies.

“So?”

“I may have been more drunk on melancholy more than actual alcohol. I remember everything.”

“And we didn’t. I didn’t?” Harry’s gaze skitters away. He can’t bear the mere chance he might’ve done something heinous and irreversible –

“No, you’re good. We just kissed. Like a lot. Damn, you’re a great kisser…”

Cisco clears his throat. He probably didn’t mean to let that slip. He blushes and grabs a hair brush from a bag. Harry had noticed it earlier, and he was amazed they had the forethought to pack for this impromptu honeymoon.

Harry grows too warm as his mind recalls the incomparable feel of Cisco’s soft lips finally on his. He almost tells Cisco much the same. He almost pulls him close to kiss him again just to be sure it wasn’t a dream.

To cover his thoughts, he tries to ask, “Where are we anyway -”

“I’m so so sorry I - I didn’t intend - this is all my fault - how could I be such an idiot,” Cisco rambles.

“It’s not - We both got carried away. Probably said things we shouldn’t have.”

Cisco frowns and bites his lip. “Do you really think you’d enjoy being with me?”

Harry doesn’t hesitate. What’s the point? “Yes.”

“And you. You love - last night you said you’d take on the entire multiverse for me -”

He may have exaggerated. The underlying truth is that he is completely devoted to Cisco. Even if Cisco will never have those special feelings for him.

“More or less.”

Cisco tucks his hair behind his ear. Harry can remember taking many opportunities to run his fingers through it the prior night. He flexes them. Guilt builds up, because he took advantage like that. He prefers to think he wouldn’t have let it go too far. Even drunk, he’d rather cut off both his arms than ever hurt Cisco. He would protect Cisco, even from himself if necessary.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says.

“For what? I’m the one who dragged you -”

“I went willingly.”

“What happened… I’m not bothered,” Cisco admits. “A part of me - a huge, annoying part - has wanted you that way for a long time. Prefer to not get married before we’ve even had our first date though.”

Harry faces Cisco, who stands and steps toward him. Harry closes the distance. Not all of the distance, not yet.

Barely audible, Cisco asks, “What do we do now?”

It feels as though this whole thing could suddenly shatter. He swallows thickly and takes one of Cisco’s hands. He strokes his knuckles and kisses them. He stares at Cisco directly.

“Most of my vows were gibberish. But I would give everything I have to make you happy, as your boyfriend or husband.”

Cisco laughs a little. “I wish I had a video of you getting all teary-eyed and telling me, or rather my hair, ‘Sometimes I think of you when I wake up in the morning, and how much I want to braid you. I will make you and Cisco happy if you let me.’”

Harry won’t admit it, but he’s amused by Cisco’s scratchy-voice impression of him. He frowns to cover it. He wonders if he really sounds like he’s been gurgling gravel.

“I did not say that.”

“You did! I thought you were somehow tripping balls -”

Harry tackles him to the bed. “You said a lot of ludicrous nonsense too, honey bunny.”

Cisco tries to crawl away on his back. Harry continues to hover over him. He’s getting hungry, but not for breakfast. Cisco shifts his leg and his eyes widen. He can probably feel the indication. He doesn’t look discomfited. His tongue darts out. Harry focuses on his lips. It’s a silent tease and a challenge. Cisco bucks his hips, showing Harry that the interest is mutual.

Cisco draws his hand over Harry’s shoulder. He grips his bicep and flips him in a surprisingly fluid move. “Ugh that’s a horrible pet name.”

Cisco leans forward and kisses him. It’s a soothing balm to Harry’s nerves. It’s also a kind of head rush, far superior to being buzzed. Cisco has honey lips, and the taste of whiskey. Harry pushes him off. Cisco sits up, soft and confused.

“You’re gross.” Cisco’s pouts. Harry’s too coiled to spare him the usual bluntness. “Brush your teeth, eat something to eliminate the stale alcohol taste. And then we’ll talk.”

“Fine!” Cisco seems to complete those tasks at unusual speed for him. Speedsters everywhere would almost be impressed.

Harry watches him silently, still sprawled supine on the bed. Cisco messily consumes granola bars and a pint of orange juice. He straddles Harry with a hand settled on his chest. He bends close, hair falling like curtains.

“Let’s get an annulment, dearest, and go on a normal date like normal people.”

“Normal is for suckers.” Harry pushes himself up on his elbow and licks the seam of Cisco’s lips. Cisco’s tongue flicks out. Harry parts his lips to allow him access.

“An improved flavor,” Harry remarks. “Do you swear to withhold the memories of last night from anyone else?”

“I do, if you swear to never speak of this again.”

“I do.”

“By the way,” Cisco informs him with a giggle, “we’re at Disney X on Earth forty-seven. Basically all the fun of Disneyland except… adult oriented.”

“Of course.”

* * *

_I might regret…_  
_But if you wanna free your body tonight…_

* * *

 

Cisco unbuttons Harry’s pants. “Might as well make the most of this quality time.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sober, Harry.”

Cisco tugs his erection free. “Dude. Oh my god, that cannot be real.”

He tentatively wraps his hand around the base. Harry glances down with eyebrows drawn.

“It’s - it’s regular. You’ve - seen it.”

Cisco wraps his hand around the base. Harry hopes he isn’t doing mental calculations. “Not this erect. This close.”

“I warned you.”

“Yup, I remember that ‘britches’ comment all too well. I thought you were covering for something you wanted to hide! But no, you’re - you’re too perfect and good, gorgeous, with abs and biceps and a huge -”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Are you going to complain, or do something with it?”

He slicks his hand with saliva and starts working him.

Harry groans and grinds upward. This is a fantastic development.

“I personally do not care about size,” Harry adds for good measure. Cisco noses at his erection and kisses a vein. “I’m not perfect. I’m scarred and moody and twice your age. You can still leave now.”

“Age doesn’t matter, you get me in ways few others have,” Cisco says with clarity. He lays his cheek on Harry’s thigh. “And I have more baggage than it looks. I think we can both handle the weight.”

Cisco mumbles, “You - you’re beautiful. Wish you could see that.” Harry guesses he isn’t supposed to hear, but his senses are honed from his days as a soldier. He decides to keep his protests to himself.

Raising his voice slightly, Cisco says, “Yeah, I haven’t cared about size since I was a teenager. I’m just not sure whether I’m worried or excited if we go there. I haven’t been with a guy in a _while_. Especially not inside me.”

“Whatever happens Cisco, I’m more gentle and patient than you think.”

Cisco looks at him with skepticism. “I’ll believe it when I see it, Harry. But I do trust you.”

Cisco licks a stripe up his cock. He pauses and looks thoughtful. He tortures Harry by slowly rubbing the slit across his cheek and over his lips. Luckily, he takes the head into his mouth. A few swirls of his tongue, and he pops off. He’s flushed and beautiful. He crawls up beside Harry on his knees. He runs a hand through his hair and down the back of his neck.

Harry sits up, leaning close but not kissing him. He slips a hand around Cisco’s ass and pushes him into the mattress. He pins his wrists above his head.

Cisco closes his eyes and moans. “Harry… did you read my kink journal?”

“Your… what?”

Cisco wets his lips. He suddenly appears a little nervous. “I - I have a whole list. With sketches.”

Harry smiles. He points at his temple. “I keep mine up here.”

“I like to have visuals,” Cisco explains.

Harry nods. A journal is a sound strategy. He may outline one, especially if they’re really going to do this. Even with Cisco under him, kissing him, pupils blown, he finds this hard to believe. He expects to wake up from some cruel joke played by a vivid-dream-inducing meta.

He buries his fingers in Cisco’s hair and kisses a trail down his neck. He tugs off Cisco’s shirt, followed quickly by his own. Cisco’s eyes dart to Harry’s bobbing erection hanging indecently from his jeans.

“Why aren’t you wearing underwear by the way?”

Harry’s cheeks heat. “I’ve found it helps me think.”

He reached a point where he’s willing to resort to anything. His doppelganger’s indecent strategy had popped in his mind one slow afternoon.

Cisco raises his eyebrows, but he is a gift by not commenting. Harry removes his jeans and throws them to the floor. It’s not like the important parts aren’t already exposed. He’s eager to discover what prize Cisco has been hiding from him. He mouths at Cisco’s covered crotch, causing him to make small needy sounds.

Cisco grits out, “Please, Harry, for fuck’s sake.”

“What?”

“You know what. Suck my dick!”

Harry chuckles. He opens Cisco’s boxers, since he hadn’t bothered to put on pants. Harry immediately envelopes his leaking cock in the warmth of his mouth. He’s sure Cisco appreciates his mercy with his keening noise. He sucks Cisco like his life depends on it. Cisco deserves nothing less. Cisco pets his hair.

He rolls his hips a little. Harry has to buck his own hips, cock throbbing from desire and lack of attention. He has to hold out. He bobs his head, taking Cisco to the back of his throat. He moans at the taste of pre-come, and Cisco echoes it. His hand goes to Cisco’s balls.

“Oh god yes don’t- don’t stop!”

Harry tests the sensitivity of his perineum. He massages his tender flesh with his fingertips.

“Harry what -”

Harry retreats until only the cockhead remains, barely covered by his lips. He flicks his eyes up to observe Cisco’s open, flustered appearance. He’s causing that, him, Harrison Wells. He has to let go to wet his fingers with saliva. Cisco shouts wordlessly in protest.  He strokes Cisco’s cock while it’s denied his mouth. Then he carefully circles his entrance with one finger.

Cisco’s hand slides along his cheek. His thumb is pressing at his lips. He lifts his head to look at Harry with such a tender gaze that he feels simultaneously like a caught mouse and cat that’s got its dinner.

“You’re gonna kill me.”

“My sweet, handsome boy,” Harry replies.

“I’m your _man_ and I’ll fuck you senseless next time just wait -”

“Of course, Cisco,” Harry purrs.

Harry crooks his finger, pressing a little inside. Cisco makes a slight squeaky noise. He tilts his head to lap at Cisco’s balls. He swirls his tongue at the base of his cock while he fingers him. Cisco’s head drops and his spine arches.

“Ergh. Harry - d-dying.”

In a swift movement, Harry takes him to the base and hums, also tugging at his balls.

Cisco promptly floods his mouth with his come. It’s been a while, but he manages to swallow past the bitterness. Cisco’s sweet cries of pleasure as his climax rips through him are encouraging. Cisco is worth the aftertaste.

Cisco gasps, “Oh, Harry. You’re amazing, thank -”

“If you’re thanking me for doing something I’ve fantasized about for years, I will leave right now.”

Cisco laughs. There’s an odd hitch in his breath indicating he’s been wrung out. Harry is more than a little satisfied. He kisses the side of Cisco’s mouth. He’s been with men who didn’t care for the taste of their own jizz. Cisco is not one of them.

He surges to claim Harry’s lips, his tongue. He mumbles, “You’re gonna ruin my ass right?”

“Read my mind,” Harry assures him.

Cisco wiggles as though ants are crawling over him and slides his hands along Harry’s arms. Harry glances at the hand with the ring on it. One wrong move, and everything could still crumble. He doesn’t want Cisco to be nervous around him, because of him.

“And I’m sure I want this,” Cisco reminds him. “I feel safe with you.”

Harry blinks at him, wondering for a moment if he might actually be psychic.

“That’s one thing I love about you Cisco - you _get me_ without much fuss. You’re so clever.”

Cisco blushes and tucks some more hair behind his ear. Harry worries he’s overdone it now.

“I - I don’t know what to - Thanks?”

“You’re very welcome.”

Cisco pecks his lips. “Get a move on before I decide to take a nap.”

Disney X must have a standing rule about drawers being stocked with lubes, condoms, and yes, even fuzzy handcuffs, different sizes of dildos, and vibrators. Harry takes out the lube. He pauses at the handcuffs and strokes them with his thumb.

“I’m down if you want.”

He raises his arms, locking his wrists above his head. His smirk is inviting. Harry is sorely tempted.

“Maybe sometime. I’d rather use my own equipment.”

Cisco appears intrigued by this. Definitely revisiting another time. For now, Harry lays beside Cisco and kisses him gently. He slicks his two fingers and starts to loosen Cisco. He’s not on the small side, but he’s probably more generous with the lube than strictly necessary. This is their first time together, Harry doesn’t want to hurt him, even by accident.

Cisco slides an arm under his leg to help give Harry access. Harry grips his cock and guides himself inside. He tries to take his time, but Cisco keeps squirming and making soft noises. When he bottoms out, it punches a guttural groan from Cisco.

“Fucking finally. You feel so good stretching me.”

The sight, feel, smell of Cisco is overwhelming him. He closes his eyes and just basks in Cisco. He blinks when Cisco hums inquisitively and strokes his cheek.

“You OK in there?”

“I’m getting there.”

Harry braces himself. He squeezes Cisco’s thigh in warning. He gives a kiss to his lips as he pulls back. He fills him again in a sharp thrust.

Cisco keens as Harry finds a rhythm in the rolling of his hips. “Fuck me good, Harry.”

His hands fly to grip Harry’s shoulders. He regains his bearings after a moment and explores. His fingers and hands map Harry’s body, finding his scars and moles. He plays with his nipples and glides up and down his ribs and stomach. Harry has to grab a handful of his ass.

“Yeah, yeah. Is that all you’ve got?”

Harry’s jaw twitches. He can’t seem to force any reply out. He bears down and shows Cisco exactly what he’s got. He finds the right angle and pounds into it. Cisco’s rambling turns to curses, eventually he can only breathe out moans and Harry’s name. He notices Cisco has grown hard.

He draws himself back a bit, only occasionally brushing Cisco’s prostate.

“Mark me, take me, own me - make me forget my name babe.”

Harry laps at his lips. He nips at his earlobe, then along his jawline. He sucks at his neck, taking in the taste of skin and salty sweat. He strokes Cisco off too, his need not forgotten. Harry’s eyes shut tight, and he gasps as Cisco comes into his hand. Cisco echoes him, then thrashes and groans. The sensations around his cock is nearly too much. Harry keeps himself together enough to fuck Cisco through his climax.

His thrust do become erratic. “I’m gonna - Cisco - I -”

He almost tells Cisco that he loves him again. He remembers that it made him slightly uncomfortable earlier to be told Harry loves something _about_ him. Cisco can’t hear that without being able to return the sentiment. Thankfully, his orgasm makes him choke on pleasure as he paints Cisco walls with his release.

He doesn’t hesitate to clean up Cisco’s come. Cisco helpfully offers, “I can feel your jizz leaking out of me.”

“Good.”

Cisco giggles, a bit delirious. He yawns and rubs at his eye sleepily. “Can’t believe we’ve gone without coffee.”

“You’re my caffeine,” Harry says.

“Never have I been paid a higher compliment.”

Harry climbs back into bed and wraps an arm around Cisco.

Harry whispers, “Are you OK? Everything feel alright?”

Cisco’s eyelids flutter weakly.

“Peachy.” Cisco kisses his upper lip and licks at the bottom. “Let’s do this again soon. And squeeze in that romantic junk in between too.”

“I know you like the romantic junk,” Harry reassures, “you don’t have to pretend with me.”

Cisco huffs, “A lot of good it’s done me.”

“When at first you fail -”

“Oh, shut up Harry. It’s too early for a motivational speech.”

Harry glances at his phone, which is miraculously not dead. “It’s one.”

“Well it’s five in the morning somewhere, and I must be vibing there.”

Harry doesn’t call him out on the excuse.

They snuggle close. It’s utter perfection, the warmth of Cisco, and the smell of their previous activity. He takes a light nap. It’s fantastic to wake up to groggy, sex blissed Cisco. He has to kiss him. Cisco just lays there. He wakes up enough to stroke Harry’s cheek with his knuckles as they kiss. He makes wonderful, sleepy little noises.

Harry wouldn’t readily admit it, but he enjoys the romance as well.

They leave the hotel and hop through a breach, fingers entwined. It might not have been an orthodox way to begin a relationship. Who cares.

Cisco passes him a sly smile on the other side.

The hallway leading to the cortex appears.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Cisco whispers.

Harry stops and gestures for him to continue.

“I’m in love with you.”

Harry’s knee goes weak. He stumbles into the wall and sags there. “You what?”

“I tried to tell you before but you didn’t – remember the conversation about changing from being single? I wanted to take you on a date but you just blew me off.”

“I didn’t think you were _asking me out_ ,” Harry growls. Cisco’s eyes widen.

“Oh.”

“You were upset because of _me_. I’m so sorry Cisco.”

Cisco winces. “I guess I wasn’t clear enough and then -”

There’s no point in trying to pin the blame. It’s in the past.

“I love you too.”

Cisco puts his hands on Harry’s face and kisses him. Harry grabs his shoulders and roughly pushes him to the wall. He makes sure he doesn’t cause any serious damage.

He captures Harry’s lips again. They lose their breath to the kiss. Harry has also lost his ability to function. He stands there uselessly, just holding Cisco. Cisco rests his head on Harry’s collarbone.

Duty calls. They hear a shout. Harry and Cisco rush to the cortex. He’s aware of how he and Cisco must look to the others. Cisco is limping slightly, and Harry smirks proudly at his ass. Cisco notices his gaze, blushes and fumbles while to speaking the others.

Barry glances between them repeatedly, cheeks turning red. Caitlin just smiles and nods. Iris rolls her eyes and appears to stifle a giggle. Cisco avoids their eyes and goes to the computer, using the screen as a shield from their knowing looks.

Any fucks Harry could have given were consumed my Cisco’s mouth, his eyes, his affection. The only opinion he’s concerned with will belong to his daughter.

Cisco hasn’t called it love on his end. It’s only a matter of time. Because Harry will do everything in his power to earn that. For his part, Cisco is already worthy.

* * *

_It’s our secret._

* * *

 

On the weekend, Harry surprises Cisco with a bag of assorted jelly beans and an Escape Room reservation. They beat it with flying colors of course, but it’s fun to work out the clues together.

Harry takes him to Big Belly for lunch. Then it’s laser tag on another Earth where it’s so major, he’s pretty sure it’s played as a professional sport as well. The arena is nothing short of astounding, and the players shuffling in the lobby are mainly older teenagers and adults of varying range. Regardless, he’s a bit too old and world weary for this sort of thing.

But it’s Cisco, and his enthusiastic shouting and maniacal laughter becomes contagious.

“Watch my six,” Cisco whispers.

Two enemies fall. A third veers out of nowhere, knocking Cisco into Harry. He falls with Cisco on top of him. It’s a controlled dive as Harry shifts to protect Cisco. He gasps and sprawls underneath Harry.

“My hero.” There’s a lull where he doesn’t move, merely wearing a dreamy smile.

“Are you OK?”

“Dandy.”

Cisco fells an enemy, even at the awkward angle. He knocks Harry off and chases that guy’s friend, with a battle cry. It’s sexy. Cisco cheats once by opening a breach surreptitiously. Harry catches him in his peripheral and whips around a corner. Cisco squeaks when Harry shoves him against the wall by the back of his neck.

He gives Cisco’s ass a semi-tame smack and purrs hotly in his ear, “I saw that. _Naughty_ of you, Ramon.”

An extra layer of challenge is added to the game as he fights growing hard. Cisco feeds it, he keeps licking his lips and brushing against Harry in all sorts of ways. He relays directions in an overly husky tone.

They win the first round, after which they decide to play on opposite teams. Harry has some interesting experiences. But this is a bizarre form of foreplay. He likes it.

Harry’s rolls from one spot to the next. He thinks he sees Cisco from the corner of his eye. He leaps out and takes them down with a sharp yell.

It’s not Cisco.

“He thinks he’s slick,” comes a menacing voice from behind him.

He turns to meet Cisco’s Cheshire grin. Harry isn’t cowed so easily. He wrestles Cisco to the ground. He can taste victory. He laps at Harry’s lips, distracting him with a kiss. He crawls free, and Harry loses.

“Cheater,” Harry admonishes, “That’s not fair play.”

“This is love,” Cisco argues, gesturing between them, then spreading his arms to indicate the arena, “and this is war. Everything goes.”

“You’re lucky I’m too tired for a rematch.” He’s also too aroused, but he thinks it’s wise to refrain from mentioning that. He wouldn’t be able to withstand Cisco’s smugness. He probably knows already the effect he’s had on Harry.

Cisco pulls him to stand. “You kept me on my toes, I’ll give you that old man.”

“I’ll show you old,” Harry grumbles.

He pushes Cisco against the wall and kisses him. He works his knee in between Cisco’s legs and spreads them. He’s gratified to feel Cisco’s answering hardness, and presses his knee inward. Cisco groans and jerks his hips. Someone cries for them to get a room.

They have to be escorted from the building for excessive canoodling. Harry had missed it as a rule on the sign out front. He glares at them pointedly, while walking behind Cisco with his hands in Cisco’s front pockets. Cisco gives them all finger guns with a “pew pew” effect.

“You’re amazing,” Harry sighs.

“Same to you.”

Harry sinks gratefully into the couch while Cisco cooks spaghetti. He aches in places that haven’t been sore for a while. Harry is sure Cisco eats messily so Harry will lick the sauce off him. He does.

He resigns himself to Cisco forcing him to catch up on Agents of SHIELD. Harry’s memories of the previous seasons are vague. He tolerates it for Cisco’s sake, because of those moments his eyes light up. They don’t have to enjoy everything the other person does. Years of experience has taught Harry to give his partner’s interests a chance. He might discover something about himself.

Cisco unapologetically parks himself in Harry’s lap. His wriggling drives Harry to become impossibly horny. Cisco can feel him without a doubt. Cisco doesn’t stop his endless stream of trivia, praises and criticism. Harry grows intrigued with this season. Cisco’s promise that the show would get better holds true.

“Frankly, the MCU’s willful ignorance of Agents is embarrassing,” Harry comments.

“Right! So many opportunities - cameos! Those selfish piles of warg shits.”

Harry snorts. He kisses Cisco on his dimple and relaxes somewhat. He has to keep reminding himself that Cisco appears to be having a good time on this date. It feels more like three dates, as though they’re playing catch up. He doesn’t mind, and it appears that neither does Cisco.

They get scarcely five episodes in as all patience is lost. Cisco finally turns and kisses him, retreating to kiss along his neck. Harry’s entire body sighs happily. Harry grinds Cisco’s pert ass on his cock. Cisco’s little moans tell Harry that he was unable to hold out any longer, teasing him. Harry shuts the movie off and strokes Cisco’s belly.

His finger dips into his navel briefly. He can’t hesitate more to get his hand on Cisco’s hot, eager cock. Harry pushes Cisco’s pants and underwear to his knees. He licks his palm and wraps his fingers around him. Cisco groans and bucks into his hand. Harry pushes his hair aside. He sucks at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Cisco squirms. Harry lowers him to lay on his side against the couch. He shamelessly rubs on him. Cisco moans. He cups Harry’s ass and grinds into him. Harry presses his nose to Cisco’s hair and loses himself. It takes him a disbelieving minute to realize he has come in his pants. He was so keyed up, he was bound not to last long. But this is ridiculous.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles. Cisco gasps at a sharp twist of Harry’s hand.

“Love you, Harry.”

In reaction to the simple words, he pushes his thumb a little too hard against Cisco’s slit. Cisco apparently enjoys this, and he comes with a shocked cry. Harry grips Cisco’s hip to lever himself up. He takes of his shirt. Cisco follows suit and squirms awkwardly out of his. He manages to get stuck, and Harry holds in his humor as he helps.

Cisco whines and drags Harry’s hand to wrap around his member again. He just applies a slow rub. He rearranges Cisco over the arm of the couch. His ass is displayed perfectly. Harry tips his chin with two fingers to look at him.

“Are you - Can I -”

Cisco’s eyes dart side to side. He releases a shaky breath. “Yeah - I’m - yeah. Always prepared.”

Harry draws his tongue along his crack to circle his hole. Cisco jerks forward and groans. Harry licks and licks, until the movement is assisted by the slippery saliva. Cisco responds, nothing but squeaky moans. He jabs his tongue inside. There’s a deep groan from Cisco that makes Harry’s thighs shake.

He has to pull back to breathe. Cisco seems to take a moment too. Harry returns, licking in slow. He runs his index finger along Cisco’s shaft. He’s hard again. Harry ignores that and gives attention to his balls.

Cisco grunts softly. He tries to pull Harry’s hand to his cock, but Harry knocks him away. Cisco mutters something from the crook of his arm. Harry doesn’t catch it.

“What is it Cisco?” Harry works a finger inside him.

“I - I nee -” Cisco bites down on the skin of the inside of his elbow. “Make me come!”

Harry slides his palms on Cisco’s thighs. He nips teasingly at the back of them. “In time.”

Cisco growls and tries to kick him. He somehow unbalances and tumbles off the couch, squeaking in surprise. He scowls. “Oops.”

Harry brings his thumb to the corner of his mouth and smiles.

“Don’t laugh.”

Harry chuckles. Cisco glares at him. The effect is lost in his sprawled position, erect leaking cock, messy hair and flushed face. He’s cute and beautiful at the same time. Fascinated, Harry lowers himself to the floor and kisses Cisco. He tries to protest, but Harry smothers the sound with his lips.

Cisco digs his teeth in Harry’s lip and tugs. Harry digs his fingers into Cisco’s curls and tugs. Cisco’s head snaps back, and he groans.

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Harry cups his cheek and kisses him between the eyebrows.

“Naw.” Cisco rubs his back. He kisses Harry’s shoulder. “I’m fine. Kindly get the fuck on with it.”

Harry flicks the tender inside of his thigh. Harry laps at the head of his cock and kisses down the shaft. He spreads Cisco’s legs and sucks him off until he tastes his climax.

“Taking your sweet time, huh?”

“Can’t help it. You’re savory.”

He removes the garments tangled around Cisco’s ankles. He places open mouth kisses on Cisco’s thighs.  He retraces his pattern by sucking those spots he kissed. Cisco encourages him with a breathy moan. He strokes himself for a moment to see if there’s any hope there. Not tonight. Cisco’s eyes follow his movement. Harry buries his face in Cisco’s crotch to hide his embarrassment. He gets a wave of musky man-scent and heady arousal. He feels Cisco’s fingers in his hair and looks up.

Cisco chews on his lip. “There’s nothing wrong with you Harry, it’s natural. Just - I don’t need you to penetrate me every time we have sex, OK?”

Harry takes a deep inhale. “Yes. OK.”

Cisco moves his palm to Harry’s cheek. Ashamed he didn’t before, Harry says, “You - you remember I love you too right?”

Cisco’s pearly whites greet him. Harry swallows him down and gets him impossibly harder. When he pops off, they climb back on the couch. Harry pulls him into his lap. Cisco fishes lube out of his couch cushions and passes it silently to Harry. He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t remark on the odd placement.

He buries his fingers inside Cisco and whispers, “You’re so beautiful. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

He continues to murmur praises. Sometimes he just pants in Cisco’s ear. Cisco seems to lap it up, occasionally blushing and giggling. He’s so sweet. If he would suddenly not be able to hear anything but Cisco’s sounds and voice, he wouldn’t mind too much. Harry finds his prostate, punching sharp little moans out of him.

“Fuck! Harry it didn’t feel like this before - with others.”

“Amateurs, you deserved someone with superior skills,” Harry says darkly.

He gains a good rhythm. HIs fingers rock in and out of Cisco, stimulating him in just the right measures. Cisco rolls his hips.

“Ah - ah! Harry I’m so close, please, Harry -”

Cisco’s motions stutter, and he tenses up. Harry pulls out, circles his hole a few times. Cisco drops his chin to his chest, squeezes his eyes shut and whines. Harry jams his finger back in, gliding smoothly over his prostate.

“Come for me, sweet.”

Harry holds him steady while Cisco strokes himself through orgasm.

Harry pants breathless against Cisco’s neck. He lowers Cisco to one side of the couch. He goes on unsteady legs to the bathroom. He quickly returns with a wet rag to clean Cisco all up. He’s already dozing, eyes closed and breathing steady. Harry gathers him up carefully, trying his best not to jostle his sleeping boyfriend. Boyfriend? He’s not sure. He’ll ask Cisco when he wakes.

Cisco is a heavy ragdoll as Harry carries him to the bedroom. He’s out of breath again when he settles him on the pillows. He yanks the blanket free and covers him with it. He brushes Cisco’s sweat-soaked hair from his face. He turns his head slightly and smiles, betraying he’s not fully asleep. Harry kisses him with an audible smack. He relaxes in Harry’s arms.

“Goodnight,” Harry says. Cisco hums and aligns Harry’s arm tighter around him like it’s the blanket.

He’s definitely going to remarry this man. He won’t have a chance to slip away.

* * *

_It’s our secret._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of borrowed the laser tag idea as a date from a post by aquaexplicit. It's in a different direction but, credit where credit is due.


End file.
